Abyss of Souls
by JaBBerWocky2000
Summary: Fei Sibyl, an isolated necromancer, finds herself involved with strange outsiders living in her town after fighting and almost losing to her nemesis, Tokiyo. She is saved by these unknown strangers. Curious about them, she ends up following them, not as herself, but disguised as a man. What adventures will she have with her new identity? Who are these odd strangers? Read on...


**Hello~! This is the first fanfiction collaboration of ours so yea, enjoy!**

* * *

 **PROLOGUE: Beginning of the Tale**

"Miss Fei! Where are you?" The white-haired boy called out inside the house. He walked around the big mansion, his cries echoing as he looked around for his mistress. He had just found the book his mistress had requested. _The problem was where was she?_

 **Two hours earlier,**

"Miss Fei, what are you doing?" asked the white-haired boy. His mistress was reclining on her favourite red sofa smoking her long, thin, red smoking pipe, kiseru. She was staring out the window on her right.

"I am doing what I always do, Shiro, I am smoking my kiseru," she said blowing blue smoke rings into her young familiar's face.

"You know what I mean mistress," he said coughing as he turned away. He was serving his mistress her favourite tea in the library where she often read and worked.

"I am thinking. Some pests showed up in our area recently. Like any other, I am thinking up a way to get rid of these pests," she said looking back outside.

"And who might this 'PEST' be? Your friend or acquaintance perhaps?" he asked sarcastically. He poured out more tea into the cup on the tray he was holding.

"Excuse you, what exactly is _that_ supposed to mean?" she asked glaring.

"Well, most pests are people you know so…" he left the sentence hanging and put the tea on the mahogany table in front of his mistress.

"If you must know –thank you- they are just business partners. I do not have any _friends_ ," she said denying his thinly veiled accusation. She took her kiseru box from a drawer beside her. She carefully knocked out the still smoking ashes from her pipe before gently laying it in its box.

"As you say, mistress." said Shiro sighing in defeat. "Please excuse me mistress" he said turning around to leave.

"Shiro, please wait a minute," she said taking a sip of the tea and sitting up.

The boy turned around to look questioningly at his mistress. "Is there anything you need mistress?"

"I need you to find me a book titled 'Demonpedia'."

"What" he asked

"'Demonpedia'. It is a book about demons. Someone or something with a demonic presence is in town. I am trying to find out what kind of demon it is before handling it." She explained.

Shiro sighed. "First off, what kind of name is 'Demonpedia'? And secondly, _how the hell do you expect me to find anything is this mess?_ " he asked frustrated by his mistress' rather unfair request.

The library was a large, extremely messy room. It wasn't very well-kept since the mistress rarely ever cleaned _anything_ and she wouldn't let any of the servants or familiars touch the books. The bookshelves were almost completely empty with a large majority of the books languishing away in tall, unstable stacks the floor. It was very difficult for anyone to walk in the room since there were no clear pathways. The familiars and servants were curious about how their mistress could get around so easily in the cramped space.

"Well, _I_ wrote the book's title. It is like an encyclopedia, only it focuses on demons. That book contains information about almost every demon in existence. Or, at least, every demon I have ever met and I've met a lot of different demons in my time. It could possibly help me identify whatever it is that's trespassing on my territory. Besides, I never said it was in here." She said as she stood up. She slipped her kiseru box into the pocket of her long dress.

"Really? Then where is it?" Asked Shiro hoping it was in an easy to find spot.

Fei smiled and flipped her long, wavy, dark purple hair. "About that, I do not actually know." She said smashing her familiar's hopes to bits. "You can start by looking in this room but that book could be anywhere in this house. I am going to my laboratory for a while. Bring me the book when you find it." With that, she waltzed out of the library. She could almost feel her familiar crying inwardly in despair. She laughed cruelly.

Fei walked along a long hallway decorated with uniquely grotesque pictures which she had obtained during her adventures. Her adventures had all been very exciting because she had met various different types of people, both human and inhuman.

"Going to the lab mistress?" asked a familiar in the shape of a raven as it perched on one of the lamps lighting the hallway.

"Yes, I have something I must do. Can you update me on the town's situation?" she asked trying to make small talk with her familiar. She had not associated with any of her other servants or familiar besides the boy much recently.

"As always, you're the same. Why do you care so much for those useless humans anyway? You are a higher being, a wit-"the raven was silenced by a glare from its mistress.

"They are fragile, those 'useless humans'. They live short lives and die very easily. Each and every one of them has a different story, a different way of living. It is interesting to watch them learn and grow."

The raven was silent for a few moments, contemplating its mistress' words. "Nothing much has happened in the town,' it said finally. "Your town is as peaceful as ever. The only new thing to report is the arrival of some very odd looking people."

"So, they have arrived." She smiled. Nodding a curt thank you and goodbye to the raven, she continued on into her laboratory. The raven flew away to continue its duty as the town's watcher.

Fei entered her laboratory, a big room with smoking flasks and test tubes and oddly shaped containers containing strange liquids and other _foreign materials_. Her work table stood in the middle of the room. A window behind the table was open and its red curtains were flapping away in the afternoon breeze. Her lab was slightly messier than she remembered.

She walked up to the window before closing it tightly. She could not stand cold afternoon winds. She watched to town – _her town_ \- as the sun set and little lights started to flicker on. After a while, she pulled the curtains shut. The lights in the room turned on automatically.

"Oh dear," she said picking up an envelope that had been left on her table. "A pest came in without my permission. How _brave_ of them". She opened the envelope and began to read.

After reading the letter, she smirked and headed out, bringing the letter. She thought about telling Shiro that she was going out but decided against it when she saw him hustling and bustling around. He was ordering the mice servants, dressed in their cute Victorian inspired clothes, to search every last nook and cranny to find the book. She just left without telling anyone where she was going.

 **Now**

Soon, Fei arrived at the meadow. It was near enough to her house but a good distance away from the town. Good, thought Fei, I do not want the humans to be involved. Suddenly a woman appeared. She had long black hair and green eyes; she also had a golden fox familiar by her feet.

"Oh Great Witch of Many Curses, to what do I owe this honorable pleasure?" she asked sarcastically in an arrogant pose. "Your familiar brought this to my home. I can't say my home is safe, now that i have to increase the security since a pest managed to get in." She showed the letter and burned it to ashes, glaring at the fox familiar.

The woman clicked her tongue, displeased with the lady when her familiar hides behind her. "Well, Great Dark Witch of Necromancy, be prepared. I am taking your town and your life!" declared the black haired witch. The lady just smiled at her declaration.

"Bring it on."

* * *

 **A/N: Well? How was it? The second chapter may come out a little late because we have our exams coming up. Please review or ask any questions if you like. Stay tune! :3**


End file.
